Significados
by PukitChan
Summary: ¿Lo sabías? Dicen que cuando uno nombra algo, ese objeto adquiere las propiedades del nombre que le fue dado… ¿no crees que esto funciona de la misma manera para las personas, Mika?


**Seraph of the End pertenece a Takaya Kagami y a** Yamato Yamamoto. Moi solo escribe esto en sus noches de insomnio.

Personajes: Mikaela/Yuichiro.

 **Advertencias:** Leve insinuación de yaoi.

* * *

 **Significados**

Por:

PukitChan

 _ **Mikaela:**_

 _ **[Micaela, Michael.**_

 _ **Femenino; de origen hebreo.**_

 _ **«Regalo de Dios»]**_

El blanco luce bien en ti, Mika.

No solo resalta el azul de tus ojos… también te hace ver un poco más puro.

Aunque es algo que no debería sorprenderme tanto. Desde que éramos niños, cuando nos conocimos en aquel orfanato y nos volvimos parte de la misma familia, siempre fuiste el tipo de persona que destacaba, inclusive ante los ojos de un vampiro. Supongo que al principio, tu despreocupada alegría me irritó… y también me volvió tu amigo.

Debería haber sabido que aquello, como la mayoría de las cosas buenas que me ocurrían en mi corta vida, no iba a durar demasiado.

Por favor, no me malinterpretes, no te culpo por lo que ocurrió. Siempre fuiste demasiado amable para comprender que mi sueño era egoísta. Es cierto que quería una vida lejos de la ciudad en la que éramos tratados como _ganado_ , pero por encima de todo, lo que deseaba con desesperación era alejar a los vampiros de ti. No soportaba aquello; tu cuello herido, sus manos tocándote. Probablemente no sepas cuán profunda era mi rabia y lo doloroso que era ver a alguien (alguien a quien no podría enfrentar ni vencer jamás) separándote del lugar en el que siempre debías estar: cerca de mí. Por eso, presenciar tu muerte fue uno de esos momentos que nunca podré olvidar.

Supongo que después de tanto tiempo, solo sonreirás por esto. Y no una sonrisa sarcástica ni de resignación, sino la que me acompañaba en las noches más oscuras y que parecía decirme: « _Está bien, no me estoy burlando. Lo entiendo perfectamente, Yuu, sé cómo te sientes, porque yo también siento lo mismo»._

Eres muy especial para mí.

No sé cómo seguí adelante sin ti. Sin embargo, de alguna manera lo hice. E incluso si la rabia y la venganza fueron lo único que me motivó en aquel entonces, no me arrepiento de nada, porque pude encontrarte de nuevo. Tal vez mayor, quizá más triste y fuerte que nunca, pero lo hice.

Eres un vampiro, Mika, y aun no comprendo cómo sucedió.

Desde el día en el que salí de la ciudad de los vampiros, gracias a ti y al sacrificio de nuestra familia, juré que encontraría la manera de que ellos pagaran. Y aun así, ellos te salvaron la vida. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, si acaso hubiese escuchado el más mínimo rumor de que tus pies continuaban andado, entonces habría ido hacia ti, sin importar las consecuencias. Porque, y a pesar de que te reencontré, sé muy bien que los vampiros te han arrastrado hacia una vida lejana, más allá de la mía.

Por favor, no pienses que deseo tu muerte. Es solo que si moría en batalla, tenía el consuelo de que algún día te alcanzaría. Algún día, tú aparecerías y me extenderías tu mano, sonriente, para decirme que había tardado demasiado, y que no era bueno hacer esperar a nuestra familia. Ahora me pregunto si algún día (tal vez después de cientos de siglos) seré yo quien extienda la mano para recibirte.

Si muero ahora, Mika… ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás en regresar a mi lado? No quiero seguir esperando. He esperado demasiado tiempo, desde que tu sangre se derramó sobre el suelo y un vampiro robó tu humanidad.

Y por eso (tal vez _a causa_ de ello), el rojo es el color que más me recuerda a ti. ¿Sabes qué significa el color rojo, Mika? Alguna vez me dijeron que representaba la atracción, la valentía y el deseo, pero también la ira y la guerra. Quizá por eso, ese fue el color que no separó, y también el que nos reencontró. Rojo, como el día en el que moriste. Rojo, como la sangre que brotó cuando clavé mi espada en tu pecho. Rojo, como el color de la sangre que ahora necesitas para vivir.

Creo que es un color que nos representa muy bien, ¿no crees?

Pero no tienes que preocuparte ni sentirte culpable. Tú no dejas de ser quién eres, solo porque ahora seas un vampiro. Además, como te dije, el blanco te favorece, inclusive si el uniforme que usas te identifica como enemigo mío. Porque, Mika, el blanco es tu color. Me recuerda tu amabilidad y como sigues siendo, a pesar de los años, del tiempo y los cambios, el Mika que conozco. Me hace rememorar aquello que pensé desde aquel lejano día en el que nos conocimos.

« _Él es como un ángel»._

¿Te parece ridículo? Bien, tienes razón, lo es. Sin embargo, el niño que creyó eso continúa en mí y por eso cuando te vi envuelto en ese uniforme blanco, manchado por el rojo de tu sangre (el color que nos define, no lo olvides), recordé el pasado y aquella noche, donde me diste el significado de tu nombre.

Creo que nunca te lo dije, ¿verdad? La razón por la que no deje de decir tu nombre. La razón por la que me aferré a ti y seguí llamándote, inclusive después de ver tus ojos despidiéndose de la vida.

Porque nunca antes pensé que un nombre pudiera ser más adecuado para alguien.

Mika, debes saber que tras lo que ocurrió con mis padres, nunca acepté un regalo, pues pensaba que requería algo a cambio. Si alguien me daba algo, tarde o temprano exigiría de mi parte una compensación. No creía que alguien sería capaz de darme _algo_ por el simple deseo de verme feliz. Una manera fatalista de pensar para un niño, pero que me mantuvo vivo inclusive cuando ya no quería hacerlo.

 _Sin embargo…_

Sin embargo, un día llegué a ese orfanato, y me regalaste una cálida sonrisa y una familia. Y, sin saber cómo, yo lo acepté. Decidí aceptar todo lo que venía de ti, y nunca pediste nada de vuelta. Fue maravilloso. Fuiste la persona que más tocó mi corazón y la que más decidí querer.

Por eso, sin importar lo que eres ahora o cuánto te odies y te culpes a ti mismo por el pasado, buscaré la forma de salvarte, porque eres mi familia, porque soy egoísta… y porque eres mío.

 _Mika… eres el regalo que un día, Dios decidió poner en mi camino._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:** No tengo algún buen pretexto para esta historia. No he acabado de ver el anime y recién empecé a ver el manga, así que ruego su comprensión si ha habido algún error para con el desarrollo de esto. Ha sido un pequeño texto para "introducirme" en este pequeño mundo, y por si algún día decido hacer algo más de esta pareja, que me encanta.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer este breve relato!**

 **La escritora perdida regresa a su cueva en HP**


End file.
